Super Mario Bros: Inksolation
by AdaptWriter046
Summary: All Mario wanted was a vacation with his fellow Smash friends to Inkopolis, but now he encountered a lone inkling with a mysterious past. And now his friends and family is threatened by the evil Octarians and a dangerous assassin. Will Mario pull through? ANd why is this inkling girl so hidden? These questions have answers!
1. The Lone Squid

**This is a fan story, meaning some traits of certain characters will be changed to further the story. If you have any questions or concerns, please notify me. And... enjoy the story as is. This story is told by ACTS, which will be posted on the journal wall on my Deviantart account. Also, this story can also be read on my Devinatart account locted in the desciption on my main page on FanFiction. Thank you.**

One day in the beautiful land of the Mushroom Kingdom, a small plumber named Mario overdue for a weight checkup lays down a foundation for the next trip he is prepared for. The reason for this trip is not only to relax, but to hang out with his best friends Link, Fox McCloud and Douglas Falcon also known as Captain Falcon. Mario runs up the hill crushing every little green stem of life on the way to the top. On the top of the hill, Mario left quite a mess of papers and blueprints which would make environmentalists upset. The papers were stapled on an Oak Tree blocking the many stapled and taped blueprints on it as well. Next to the tree was a bench made of the same Oak Tree with only a water bottle on the corner closest to the tree.

"Alright, everything is in order!" Mario explained gradually. "Now all I have to do is claim this with the guys and we are good to go!"

Behind Mario, a man pretty much a yellow ball rolled a huge stack of paper which was as big as him on to the top of the hill.

"Okay... *huff* here's the... *puff* 1000 Fax paper rolls you wanted." the ball said.

"That's okay Pac-Man, I'm done here. Thanks for bringing the papers anyways." Mario told Pac-Man.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" but upon saying that, the roll of heavy papers rolled back and knocked the Man of Pac down back at the bottom of the hill. "YAAAARRRRGH!"

"You're on a roll Pac! Keep it up!" Mario yelled as he pulled the planning papers off the tree and organized them using the bench.

"That's not funny..." Pac-Man told himself as he recovered from his fall.

* * *

Mario and Pac-Man walked out of the park going towards Toad Town. Mario held on to his papers tightly; very excited as Pac-Man limped holding an ice pack on his head. The rack of papers Pac-Man brought was left behind as he refused to push them any longer. The two friends were surrounded by Oak trees and the yellow sun from afar on an orange sky. Many meters away, Mario can see the grey-stoned gate colored yellow by the sun with two Toad Guards with spears next to it.

"You're sure you don't wanna go?" Mario asked.

"Quite positive", Pac-Man answered. "The ghosts back in Pac-Town has increased and it's a bit too much to handle, but the people need me".

"I understand", Mario said with a smile. "Link is onboard with the idea and so is Fox, but Captain I'm unsure of".

"But Mario... where are you guys going? The only thing you've been telling me is that it's a trip, no slip but where?"

"Inkopolis".

Pac-Man put his ice pack down and placed his hand on his hip. "You're kidding..."

"No kids, just squids".

"Everyone from that town are a bunch of jerks... like they know what fresh is. When I went there for business purposes, all those squid people attacked me and said I wasn't fresh enough. I'm not a FRUIT".

"I'm sure I'll have a good time" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah... well good luck with that", Pac-Man said as he appoached a Warp pipe next to a bunch of trees. "I'll catch you later Mario, don't make stupid decisions okay?"

"Don't worry about it, I"ll catch you later".

Pac-Man entered the warp pipe as Mario continued forward towards the gate. However, upon Mario walking by a pile of rocks hidden by the shadows of trees, he heard a whimper. Mario looked around until he heard it again.

East, Mario thought. He proceeded through the oak trees and many bumps of dirt until he came upon the source of the noise. On the ground was an orange squid covered with it's own ink. It was really sad and it appeared that ink was coming out of it's eyes. Mario can come to a conclusion that the squid was crying. Mario appoached the squid which got it's attention. The squid whimpered as it was scared of Mario.

"Don't worry... I'm not going to hurt you..." Mario told it as he stepped closer to the same squid. Mario stopped as he got close to it to watch the little animal shake in fear. He did not know whether or not the squid was attacked or abandoned, all he knew was that the squid was sad and scared. Mario went close to the squid as it just layed there and watched Mario picked it up. He held the squid close to him.

"I'm going to take good care of you little squid..." Mario stated as he held it in his arms.

* * *

Mario Bros residence. A beautiful home on the outskirts of Toad Town and Princess Peach's castle, and at an affordable price! Luigi sat on the doorsteps in front of the house watching Yoshi running around in circles with Isabelle; Villager's assistant.

"How long are you going to be staying with us Isabelle?" Luigi asked. "Most importantly, how much money is this costing me?"

"Just for a couple months", Isabelle answered. "And not that much... I think..."

Luigi raised an eyebrow as he noticed Mario running through the walkway holding a squid in his arms. Isabelle and Yoshi stopped running and noticed Mario running with the orange being.

"Not again Mario... you can't just pick up wounded creatures and take them here..." Luigi replied as Mario ran inside the house. "What if it's a wounded bomb HMMM?"

Mario placed the orange squid on the table and began wrapping it with bandages.

"Yoshi? Yoshi? (You brought food?)" Yoshi asked.

"No Yoshi, do not eat this squid, it needs our help", Mario responded.

"I remember when you brought a Scarlet demon, and that led me getting chased by a magical fangirl!" Luigi yelled. "I say let's ditch this one-"

"Luigi!" Mario replied angrily. "I won't abandon anyone, and I won't start today".

Isabelle walked up to Mario and hugged him. "I salute you 100% of the way!"

Luigi scracthed his head, "She'll be staying with us for a while, if you were wondering..." Luigi stated.

Mario placed the squid in an open dresser, just inside Mario and Luigi's room next to their beds. Inside the dresser was a green and white-striped pillow and a light blue blanket covering the whole container. He gave it a kiss and the top of it's head which made it happy and shut it's eyes.

"Good night little squid" Mario told it as he left and turned off the light. Mario walked to the front room where Luigi, Isabelle and Yoshi were staring at him.

"What are you going to do with it?" Luigi asked.

"Not my problem" Mario replied as he grabbed his blueprints and began towards the door.

"Okay Reggie, but we can't keep it forever..."

"Yoshi! Yoshi! (So if it's problem, I'll eat it)" Yoshi suggested.

"Go ahead Yoshi" Mario insisted. "And I'll get Nintendo to cancel Yoshi's Woolly World".

Yoshi squelled.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to Mushroom Cafe", Mario said as he left.

Luigi placed his cap over his head as he rubs it in frustration. Isabelle sat there on the fluffy yellow seat worried and Yoshi rubbed his belly. Not knowing, the squid in Mario's room jumed out the dresser and slithered through it's ink all the way through the front door. By smelling Mario while he took it to the house, it was able to track where he was going. The squid began swimming towards the warp pipe to Toad Town, a route the plumber took in paper form.

* * *

Mushroom Cafe, a wonderful place to grab a quick coffee or chill with some friends. At this location, it's surrounded by trees with Toad Town being seen from a distance at the west of the building. On the East was Hyrule Fields with Hyrule Castle at a distance. Hero of Time Link sat with Star Fox leader Fox McCloud at the table farest from the building, but nearest to Toad Town

"Where's Doug? Mario should be coming any minute" Link stated.

"He'll be here, hold your Eponas Link" Fox answered while tipping his seat over just to place his metallic legs on top of the table.

Link looked in the sky to see a dark ship approach them. The ship was a machine shaped as a falcon labeled 'BLUE FALCON' on the side. However, the machine crashed right next to the two heros by planting itself into the trees. Link was freaking out upon the dust created by the machine as Fox continued to sip his coffee.

"Never mind, Doug is here" Fox stated as he put his coffee down. A simple black stick man with a large nose wondered out of the small and faded building making a beeping noise upon every step he took. The figure was shaking in anger as it swung it's arms making loud beeping noises. A man emerged out of the crashed machine and wiped the dust off of his uniform and shoulder pad.

"Heh heh, sorry Game and Watch", the man said. Mr. Game and Watch continued to beep with anger. Fox got up from the green-stained wooden chair as he approached the two.

"Captain! You crashed the Blue Falcon again! Money does not grow on trees!" Fox stated, still drinking his coffee.

"Not from where I'm from!" Captain Falcon answered with a smirk on his face. Mr. Game and Watch hopped on top of Capatin pulling on his helmet, all Captain could see was a stick man blocking out his vision. Game and Watch pulled the helmet off of Captain's head revealing his short brown hair and his stunning eyes.

"Okay, okay... sorry I'll help pay for the damages", Captain Falcon told the owner. Game and Watch threw Capatin's helmet near his face, but Doug caught the protection before hit flew passed his right cheek. Link faced back to the table to find his Mushroom Herb Tea all over the green plastic table. The brownish liquid merged into what appeared to be an arrow moving straight from where Link sat, making him face in that direction to see a man dressed in a red shirt, blue overalls, and large mostache. Link smiled as he waved at the man.

"Hey guys!' Link called to Fox, Captain Falcon, and Mr. Game and Watch. The three stopped creating conflict to see Mr. Nintendo approach towards them. Mario placed all of his blueprints and notebooks on the table Link was sitting at as the rest of the guys gathered around. Mario explained Inkopolis to the guys and where to go and what to do.

"We'll be inking for the next three weeks! So... what'cha say?" Mario concluded as he put his hands together. As the plumber was hearing his feedback, a small little squid that Mario found earlier was eavesdropping on them on top of the cafe building right behind of the big wooden 'MUSHROOM CAFE' sign with a red font. The orange fish hopped on top of it to get a better view of the group of friends. Mr. Game and Watch; who had his back towards the building, turned around to get some coffee until he spotted the squid on the roof. The stick man jumped a foot and walked towards the building. The small squid got scared and fell backwards landing on the floor behind the sign.

"As long as I don't get harassed by lots of fangirls, I'll go", Captain Falcon replied.

Fox and Link both nodded in the same slow pace with a smile.

"How about you Game and Watch?" Mario asked as Game and Watch turned quickly back to the plumber, giving Mario the indication that something was wrong.

"You okay Game?" Fox asked but then noticed the squid on the roof as it hid again. Fox flapped his ears and swiftly got out his blaster. "Mario... hold that thought... we're not alone."

Mario saw the squid on the roof and regonized it right away with only seeing it for a fraction of a second. He quickly ran towards the building just to be stopped by the swift motion of Captain Falcon's right arm. The little fish held on to the sign, holding it like it was it's mother.

"It's too dangerous Mario-"

Fox slipped the trigger of his blaster which led out a red beam; long as a Cobra, but as wide as a thumbnail. The laser breezed just over Mario's right wrist leaving behind a small clean cut and an echo of a spark. The squid on the roof saw the conflict and thought Mario was under attack by the leader of the Star Fox team and got upset.

"Oh snap! Sorry Mario!" Fox apologized as he examined Mario's fracture.

"It's nothing, don't worry-" Mario replied but stop to see the squid jump off the roof. Leaving behind a trail of orange ink, large enough to cover the whole sign up to it's edges, the squid jumped a hundred feet in the air blocking the sun in the group of friends' vision. It was preparing for a landing casting a shadow over Fox.

"WHAT THE F-" Fox yelled as the orange squid landed on his face and began smacking him with it's tentacles. Fox swarmed back and forth as Mario was trying to yank the squid off of the leader's face. The awkward incident continued until Mario grabbed the squid right beneath both it's tentacles revealing it's 'tickle spots' causing the squid to turn into a small girl. Mario was shocked to see the squid turn into a girl wearing a simple white collar shirt and a blue-and-white plaid skirt with her long orange tentacles tied behing her head making a long ponytail going down her back. The girl blushed as she rushed towards the cafe building again in her bright baby blue teeny shoes.

"IS THAT SQUID A CHICK?" Fox asked completely dramatized holding his head.

"No... that's an inkling", Link answered Fox's question as he watched Mario sprint towards the buiding. "Be careful please..."

* * *

Mario examined inside of the Mushroom Cafe counter. A register, a bowl of apples, a small mat with prices, and spare cups no larger than an average coffee mug was found on it. The walls in the inside were stained grey as no light helped the walls gain it's color. He jumped on the white accent-tiled counter and slid inside the building. After a small search, the plumber found the small girl hiding behind the 'CUPS' labeled cardboard boxes placed in the corner of the room.

"I'm not going to hurt you... I didn't do it before, not going to do it now" Mario told her as she peeked her head out revealing her solid blue eyes. The girl climbed out of the corner and stood of straight with a worried look on her face. She placed her hands behind her back as she kept her head down, but not low enough to avoid eye contact.

"Do you have a name?" Mario asked.

"C-C-Charlette" she answered in a low and soft tone.

"That's a beautiful name", Mario replied making her blush a bit. Charlette crossed her legs and had her head down lower. The kindness Mario was offering her would be temporary, she thought. She knew that Mario might be like the 'others' she experienced before she met him. Mario smiled and wrapped his arms around hers, "I'm going to take good care of you, don't worry".

Charlette felt his kindness and wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled as she closed her eyes. That simple act gave Charlette the impression that she has finally found hope, something to make her keep going. Mario doesn't know her story on why she was in the forest moaning in sadness, nor does he know how her life was before meeting her. But soon he will egt the answers.

"Let's get back to Link and the guys", Mario requested as he climbed over the counter and back to the open world, Charlette followed letting out a heavy sigh before she began moving.

* * *

"Wow, that girl didn't look half bad" Fox told Captain as he sat with Fox, Game and Watch, and Fox at the table Mario settled his blueprints.

"She's 14 Fox..." Link answered sipping his coffee. Fox had a surprised look on his face as Captain smirked.

"Oh hey Chris Hansen-" Capatin replied as Fox turned quickly and screamed, to realize Captain teasing him.

"Say... why did Mario plan this out using blueprints?" Fox asked as he examined the blue pieces of paper. "What's with the measurements? We're not building anything! We're just going on a trip!"

"Mario is just weird like that..." Capatin replied.

Link saw Mario approach them with Charlette next to him.

"So... who is she?" Link asked, but Fox springed up.

"You little b-" Fox yelled but Captain tripped him only using the tip of his boot causing Fox to fall on top of Mario. Mario caught him and shrugged him away. Capatin laughed as Fox made his way back to his seat, stil mad about what Charlette did to him earlier.

"Don't worry about him ma'am, Fox can't talk to girls" Douglas told Charlette which made her giggle a little. "I'm Douglas Jay Falcon, but you can call me Captain Falcon". Doug put his hand out for Charlette to shake, she shyly shook it.

After introducing themselves, Mario told everyone that the girl's name was Charlette. This helped Charlette feel more comfortable with the guys and feel a bit safe. She never realized how friendly people were outside of her hometown Inkopolis, something that also gave her hope to go on.

"I suggest", Link went on, "we should take Charlette along with us to Inkopolis!" This idea made the group cheer with glee and raise their coffee cups in the air, except for Charlette who was afraid of the idea. She knew the reason why she left and didn't want to go back, not along go with people she just met. Hating the idea, however, Charlette was too scared to say anything like denying the idea would turn Mario into a savage beast.

"Alright! Everything is settled! LET'SA GO!" Mario yelled while throwing his coffee in the air. Everyone covered their heads as Mario realized what he done. "Oh... sorry everybody..."


	2. Off we go!

**Expect a chapter every week or two... maybe three. I'm starting school in a couple days (as of August 8th, 2015), so I will try to type as much as I can each day. Thank you :)**

Chapter 2 - Off we go

The time was 9:26 A.M.

Mario and friends were now back at Mario's house with their luggages. All Mario was bringing was a bright red suitcase and a black European shoulder bag. Link was bringing a large white bag filled with his clothes, but the weak silver stitches going across of the bag worried him. Fox and Captain Falcon was only carrying a blue shoulder bag for this trip. However, before they set off inside Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer, Mario has had high-concern for Charlette. While packing, Mario noticed that Charlette spent most of her time outside trying to catch birds. Charlette was still an unknown figure to Mario and why she always avoided answering his questions. Mario approached her while she was outside.

"Are you going to take anything?" Mario asked the girl. Charlette stopped and swiftly turned and faced the man, holding her hands behind her back. She refused to answer. Mainly because she did not want to go back, nor did she know why. Luigi came out of the house and approached the two.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled right next to Mario's ear, making him shake.

"I'm RIGHT here! No need to yell..." Mario answered, but was interrupted by Luigi hugging him with tears in his eyes.

"I'mma going to miss you big bro!" Luigi cried. Mario replied with only a smirk and patted Luigi's head. Charlette just smiled.

Isabelle walked out from the house and approached the three.

"Everyone is ready to go!" Isabelle stated. Luigi released his grip on Mario and stood by Isabelle.

"Wonderful!" Mario yelled with glee. But was quickly wiped away when he saw a dark figure behind the mountains past the house. The figure disappeared upon Mario rubbing his eyes. He turned his head while staring at the distance remaining very skeptical.

"Mario..." Isabelle said quietly approaching him until she had to look up at him from a couple inches away. "Is everything okay?" Mario remianed closing his eyes. After a couple seconds of silence, he opened them back up and placed his hand on Isabelle's head.

"Nothing... nothing's wrong", Mario answered with a smile and rubbed Isabelle's head until she smiled. He looked back at the hills to see that the figure did not reappear. Link, Fox, and Captain Falcon joined the group with their things. Right behind them was Yoshi waving at them from Mario's front porch. After saying their farewells; Mario, Link, Fox, Captain Falcon, and Charlette was inside the Falcon Flyer. Isabelle, Luigi, and Yoshi stood by, until Isabelle ran towards the ship holding a bag.

"WAIT!" the little dog yelled, nearly out of breath. Mario poked his head out of the window.

"How did you open the visor?" Captain asked Mario, only to realize that Mario smashed the window to pieces. "MARIO!" Douglas yelled angerly.

"Give this bag to Charlette!" Isabelled yelled as she handed it to Mario. She stopped running and waved farewell. Mario waved back and went through the small room with yellow paint towards the front of the Falcon Flyer.

* * *

Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer is owned by Douglas Jay Falcon himself, which he uses to complete his bounties. The Falcon Flyer's front had the steering wheel hosted by a comfy red chair. Right behind it was a small room filled with red seats with small white cabinets below small LED yellow lights. Fox was driving the beautiful device as Mario and everyone else rode in the red chairs. Captain Falcon was not wearing his helmet to give Mario an angry face, showing his teeth. Mario turned and faced Charlette, who was sitting directly next to him on the left.

"Charlette..." Mario whispered, but got no response. She was passed a sleep and was counting sheep, due to the fact that she did not sleep the previous night. Something kept her up while she was sleeping on Mario's couch, like a plot of nightmares refused to allow her to sleep. It seems she has them every night... ever since-

"Charlette Charlette Charlette!" Mario whispered as he pushed his left hand into her right shoulder. This action made Charlette jump and open her eyes. She was a bit scared, but the feeling disappeared as soon as she saw Mario. She turned her head to have eye contact with the plumber smiling at her with a yellow backpack. "Isabelle told me to give you this", Mario stated as he handed the Inkling the yellow backpack with a large pink flower print in the front.

"Uh... thanks..." Charlette said shyly, not knowing what to do with the backpack.

"That's a cute backpack!" Link stated as he gave Charlette a smile. Fox looked back at the group.

"Speaking of backpack... I thought Ness was coming with us! Where is he?" Fox asked as he scratched his head. Mario and Captain turned their heads to look at the Star Fox leader. Captain Falcon was only concerned that Fox was not paying any close attention to the road ahead due to the fact auto-pilot was destroyed by the encounterment of Metroid's Ridley.

"He'll meet us there, but I'm not sure if he's bringing anyone..." Mario answered with a spark of concern. More people means a higher price to pay for a hotel room.

"Who's Ness?" Charlette asked.

"Ness is a very special boy... around your age!" Mario answered. "You'll get along with him when you meet him". However, Mario had a strange feeling he was being followed, a feeling he could not shake nor is willing to tell others about. The last thing he needs is for one of his friends to start having those worriful feelings he was suffering. He kept silent and telted his hat down to take a quick nap.

"O-Okay", Charlette replied as she moved to the seat farthest away from everyone to look out a window. _What makes this 'Ness' so special?_ Charlette thought as she watched dozens upon dozens of clouds fly by with the golden sun hiding behind the white bright clouds in the backgorund. _Hopefully he's a lot like Mario..._

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Isabelle asked Luigi as he layed in his bed.

"He'll be fine, not like he ever needed my help", Luigi said with a stiff tone but got over it by sinking his head into a fluffy white pillow. And with a moment of resting, the green plumber went to sleep. Isabelle watched him as she was very concerned for the group of friends towards Inkopolis, she wondered why Mario was acting strange before leaving. Yoshi walked in and rested inside a blanket followed by a green pillow. Isabelle approached Yoshi, kneeled down, and rubbed his head before he start counting sheep.

"Before you go to sleep... where will I sleep?" Isabelle asked Yoshi. The green Yoshisaur got up and shrugged his blue blanket off of him and proceeded to the fornt room, feeling like he had to start telling her every night. Isabelle followed with her paws together, just to be stopped in the front room by ramming into Yoshi's back. Yoshi turned quickly towards Isabelle which made her jump a whole eight inches back.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! (On the couch!)" Yoshi replied.

Isabelle was a bit confused as she look into Yoshi's eyes with a puzzled face. Yoshi made a heavy sigh and put his head down, where Isabelle could not see him close his eyes. He lefted his head with a quick swoosh and looked at Isabelle again, who was waiting for an answer.

"On the couch", Yoshi answered. "Isabelle sleeps on couch".

Isabelle nodded and layed on the red couch. She pulled the small blue blanket she fell on and covered her whole body up to her shoulders. Yoshi patted her head and turned off the light before walking back into Luigi's bedroom. Isabelle layed in the couch with many worries. No matter how much she tossed and turned, she could not get more then an hour of sleep. Something was on her mind that kept her awake. She constantly wondered why Mario looked so worried when he left. And if he is worried about something, why is he keeping it to himself?

* * *

Onett; a small town in Eagleland far from the Mushroom Kingdom. With a small population of three-thousand people, the way of life remained the same. In the mountains at the back, small houses can be found including a metoerite split wide open for some time. A house made from wodden walls painted white and a baby blue roof was home to someone with the special ability known as PSI (Psionics). A boy dressed with a yellow and blue striped-shirt, red baseball cap, blue shorts, red shoes with high white socks, yellow backpack, and simple dot eyes walked out of the house assisted by a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a long red dress. The woman hugged the boy as hard as she could.

"My little man is going on another adventure!" the woman yelled. "Please be safe Ness!". The woman let go and a small little girl dressed in a white shirt, red suspenders and skirt, blue eyes, and a red bow ran up to her brother and gave him the same treatment.

"Bye bye big brother!" the girl yelled.

"Bye mom and Tracy! I'll be back in a couple weeks!" Ness insisted. "He told me last night that there's someone I should meet..."

"I wonder who?" Tracy wondered. Ness smiled and patted her head.

"I'll find out when I get there!" Ness concluded as he began to teleport. He ran in circles in the front yard as his family watched him teleport and jump away. Ness's mother faced Tracy and picked her up, carrying her in her arms.

"Ness has become so strong thorughout the years, with Mario, he's in good hands", Ness's mother stated.

"I can't shake the feeling that he might get into trouble upon arriving there..." Tracy wondered as she placed her hand on her right cheek. Ness's mother showed some concern as she could not shake the same feeling her daughter was having. Tracy and Ness's mother walked back inside the house both having the feeling that Ness might have gotten himself into a tough situation, but knowing Mario was there with Link, Fox, and Captain Falcon was going to be there helped the two shrug it away.

Ness was going to meet the group at the docking bay within Inkopolis. The group believed he would bring someone (mostly Mario), but he only brought himself and his backpack.

 **Next up, Inkopolis!**


End file.
